


[podfic] The Last Defense of Cair Paravel

by cofax, reena_jenkins



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Apocafic, Folktales, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Original Female Character - Freeform, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fall of the house of Frank and Helen. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>'This is the story they tell in Western Narnia, on the longest darkest nights; I would say on winter nights, except all nights are winter nights now.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Defense of Cair Paravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Defense of Cair Paravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142406) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** Original Female Character, Apocafic, Folktales, set between  _The Magician's Nephew_  and  _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_

 **Length:**  00:22:16  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Narnia\)%20_The%20Last%20Defense%20of%20Cair%20Paravel_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
